Lost Child: The Multiple Sides of Alysa
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: Based pretty much on my own story. Only things I own are me, the baby doll and sword I do not yet have, and the DVD sets of Power Rangers and Sailor Moon R. Don't Like? Don't Read. Might delete.


**Lost child: The multiple sides of Alysa**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Author's Notes: All right people, so I'm sure you're wondering where this story comes from and why I decided to upload it. Well I'll try and tell you.**

 **The, "People", (Monsters rather,) I live with have grown vile, vain, and selfish since their trip to Las Vegas, and what with them only ever jabbering to me about Rodeo or Texas, they're only getting worse over time. The possible pending move to Texas is weighing more and more heavily on my heart as the time passes. Worse, this apparent cold I came down with; Stuffy nose, heavy cough, sore burning throat, is really making me only more irritible.**

 **So basically I wrote this one just to get something out to relieve the pressure of all the stress, and try to send a message.**

 **This one doesn't exactly lean towards any particular Fandom, so I might just list it in the Misc Anime/Manga. This time, I own pretty much everything except the video I mention, the doll, and my own Falcon version of the stuff the person created in the video.**

 **I'm sure you recognize my girl, Alysa Goldheart, from 'Virtualegend', but she will make something of an appearance here in this one as well.**

 **I don't usually do stories rated "Above" K+, but this one, (and my Mortal Kombat: Armageddon story, and Mortal Kombat/Barbie Crossover) will, assuming I can even get them started. What with all the cursing they each might do, and the possible bloodshed my MK: Armageddon story might have.**

 **Please read and (Hopefully Enjoy) this story, and suggest ideas for my other fics as well.**

She lay in her room; Cold, alone, and bored... again.

Sure she had her new DVD sets of Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers to watch and entertain herself, but what was the point if:

1) She couldn't even watch them, Sailor Moon R in paticular, unless it was in the dead of the night when she knew the other two residents of the house would be sound asleep

2) It forced her to stay up until 2 O'Clock in the morning just to watch them?

Then there was the fact that she liked some episodes so much more than others, that she ended up watching the ones she liked more... That's right: More Often.

She slumped back against her pillow again, stopping to think about the many different, "Personalities", she'd been forced to create over time; The shadowy monster who sought only to kill, (A physical form of which she'd created in her Playstation 2 Mortal Kombat: Armageddon game,) The ninja warrior who so strangely resembled the White Ranger from her Power Rangers DVD set of Season 3, The wise Sage and Advisor side of her she imagined would exist in a female version of Saba the White Ranger's Tiger Saber weapon, The cute little baby girl who could only cry to communicate her needs...

She stopped upon reaching this. Ah, her Inner Child, the one side of her that was born upon her thirteenth birthday, and the one piece of her she refused to let die for any reason at all.

She paused the DVD she had been watching, the third Sailor Moon R disc with the battle between Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Scouts versus Rubeus and the Four Sisters, and went over to the crib at the foot of her bed. She gently wrapped the doll laying in there, a blue-eyed blonde girl Little Mommy Doctor Mommy baby doll whom she had named Rini Krissy, in a soft warm quilt blanket, and picked up the homemade saber she'd made.

About her three treasures:

She always wore a gold, heart-shaped Origami Owl Charm Locket around her neck. Inside of which were: A Motorcycle charm, a Laptop charm, a Yin & Yang charm, a Volleyball charm, and a green heart with the words **Text Me** on it in red.

The story she hoped it would tell, (the story the two Western-Obsessed monsters she lived with failed at EVERY last blasted turn to understand,) was: **Ninja of Speed and Creativity, who needs a Well-Paying Job and Friends to balance her Loneliness and Love of Play with Work and Companionship.** Motorcycle Charm = Speed, Yin  & Yang charm = Ninja, Laptop charm = Fan-Fiction (Creativity) and Well-Paying Job, Volleyball = Play, and Text Me Heart = Loneliness.

Damn the Gods for cursing her to live with such terrible monsters! These monsters were of such vile corruption, they made the most evil of Villains from her favorite Anime, Video Games, Comics, and Movies seem... almost like herself: Gentle, Caring, and willing to help in whatever way she could, assuming she could help in ANY way at all.

Then there was the doll. She had, "Adopted" this doll as she never could find anyone as to form a Loving relationship with, and whom would impregnate her. She would fight for this little one, doll, actual child, or otherwise, as though to lose her was to lose the very future of the world. Similar to how Wiseman the Doom Phantom and his Black Moon Clan were trying to do to Crystal Tohyo in her Sailor Moon R DVD set.

Then there was the third treasure:

As she was always happiest when creating something, hence the creation of her Fan-Fiction account, and her downloading Lego Digital Designer to her computer from the Official Lego Website, she had also gained a sort of desire for crafting.

She had even went on YouTube via her Nintendo 3ds, Liked and Favorited a video: "Halloween 2007: Part 1: Suit Up", where the person created a White Ranger Suit and Saba Tiger Saber to match.

She wanted to get her hands on Polycarbon, (Whatever it was to this day she couldn't figure out,) Wood, Cardboard, Paint, and foam, and create her own version of Saba, the hemlet, and the "Tiger Shield" as was called the piece that protected the White Ranger's chest and shoulders.

She gently tucked the baby doll in the blankets beside her, pressed the Space Bar, **(which acts as the Play/Pause button when DVD Player is on,)** and held her "Saba" so as he could see the screen and was in a sort of position as she would cradle him in her hands; Right holding his hilt, and the blade gently resting in the palm of her left.

"Oh Saba. Why must I be cursed to live here with these demons? These, "Things", are of such darkness you could possess Lord Zedd with the Seal of Orichalcos, and Shadow Khan Shield and Armor, and I could still sense the Good inside him. However small an amount it might be."

As the episode ended, and Rini was crying into Sailor Moon's chest, Alysa herself began to cry, holding her doll and sword, perhaps the only two companions she had remaining after all her moves to different homes and schools, and all the false people who closed her out as soon as she told them the truth of her torment.

Why was the world so full of those damn bastards who shunned one innocent girl the very instant she spilled the secret they seemed to demand?

After the episode finished, she e'jected the disc, replaced it in the case, shut down her laptop, and returned it to its place on the drawers at the foot of her bed. Then she tucked in with her baby and sword, and cried herself to sleep.

Someday, hopefully someday soon, she would find the person(s) who could protect her, as she protected Rini Krissy.

 **End Notes: Short, not exactly sweet I know, but at least I got it out of my system.**

 **Yes, I do want to get the doll and make a Falcon version of the Saba, Helmet, and armor I mentioned. Yes, I have the Sailor Moon R DVD set I mentioned, but the wrong one as they curse. Yes, I have watched the aforementioned YouTube video many times over, and yes every time I do I LOVE it and want to make my own.**

 **Whoever knows which between cardboard, wood, or foam is the best to use for making the stuff, the saber especially, please let me know why it's best aand where to get it for not really expensive.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed, and please Read and Suggest ideas for my many other incompleted Fun-Fictions. (Except for: 'Test of Creativity' as I finished that on my own, and 'Chronological Escapades' as I might be able to continue that one as soon as I fix the tablet I have that I saved "Adventures Through Time" by Vixin2 on.)**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


End file.
